Youth Lagoon
by MaybeWack
Summary: I daydream about you and try to think happy thoughts. Wanting to remember you as someone else, and not as a monster. Not someone being killed, but dying by someone's side. Not wanting the monster effect me like it had you, but be strong for who I am, not what you created for your self. Youth Lagoon, we all trying to daydream and think happy thoughts before our monsters rub in.
1. Introduction

**Youth Lagoon**

_**Introduction**_

* * *

Zabuza never wanted his daughter to be like him. He never wanted her to be like Haku. The innocence in her eyes, the way she looked at him, and how she loved him. He never wanted to her to know what it was like to kill a whole academy. To see bled shed, and be handed down a sword. To become a weapon for a country. He wanted her to love him forever for what she didn't know.

But kids always find out.

Zabuza watched her grow. Hey eyes becoming strong, her limbs becoming longer, and her need to explore the world pushing down on his shoulders. She was like her mother, from eyes, to that cute little nose she had and Zabuza couldn't help but love her. She was everything he wasn't as a kid, for that he wanted to keep her that way. To never grow up, to never see the world of being a Shinobi, and never picking up a weapon.

He feared teaching her anything. He feared her becoming another ninja just surviving their village. He feared her betraying the village as well.

He feared in the end she will become what he had.

"_Daddy why can't teach me like Haku! It's not fare!" _He saw the tears, the hurt look on her face every time she say him with Haku. He knew she thought he favored Haku, that she wasn't good enough. She was fare more better than anything Zabuza had ever known. He wanted to keep her innocent, so pure, and to be something Haku and him never got a chance to be.

"_It's not fare!"_ He knew it wasn't, ignoring to train his child_ b_ut Haku saw the world the way Zabuza saw it and his daughter still saw all the good. He wanted her to always see it that way. Deep down he knew she would become him.

He knew the whole time.

The demon blood that ran through him also ran threw her. The tantrums, the yelling, the screaming, the pulling out hair and wanting to hurt anyone near. He watched as she grew and saw the side of him in her as he remembered as a kid. The need to hurt, to kill and see bled shed was there behind those blue eyes of hers. Such a small thing but yet anger was there, just as for him when he was a child.

But she had one thing to handle the demon inside of that Zabuza never had.

Love.

She had love from her mother and father, something many of the Seven Swordsman had lacked as children. Love. A simple, yet confusing thing helped this child in every way not to be her father. Love by the mother, who saw something in Zabuza no one else could. Love something Zabuza thought he could never feel towards anyone.

The love he felt grew when she said she wanted to be a ninja. Love for protecting her. Love for wanting her to be safe.

"Get on your feet. I didn't raise you to die." If she wanted to be a ninja, she will survive, just like him. Zabuza always thought back to his academy day where he walked in and all those children died by his hands. His daughter would never know such thing, but just in case "Watch your heels. You need to be quite." he taught her the Silent Killing Technique.

The fear of being him grew even further, pulling on his heart when she had mastered it. A young girl trained by him, and pushed further than Haku ever was. Zabuza never wanted her to get hurt, to never feel pain, and never be killed like so many had. He wanted to survive anything and he made damn sure she would.

Haku's abilities was one thing, but his daughters was another. She became a survivor, a fighter, and almost a small version of Zabuza himself. She was nimble and fast able to strike to any opponents major organs and weak spot. She became a fighter like him over the years. Watching her grow and blossom.

But as he watched his daughter grow, so did his distance. He became a wanted man. He started working for men that held power with their money. By then his daughter reached the age of ten he sent her off to the Hidden Leaf Village. He didn't want her to know anymore about him. He didn't want her and the mother to be caught with his doings.

The woman that somehow saw something in him at one point left three years after she had their child, but always stayed close by. He couldn't put her through anymore. Zabuza living with what he had done every time he saw his daughter. The pain grew worst when they had to leave and he knew he wouldn't see them again for sometime. It was best though he knew for neither of them to truly know what kind of monster he really was.

His daughter already knew what monster he was.

The monster was always inside of her.

* * *

**Author's Note: **I hope you all enjoyed this! I really got the idea for Zabuza to have a daughter and really try and build off from that. I really didn't know what character should the OC be with, but I figured either Shikamaru. The story being called Youth Lagoon is because all the characters are young and are struggling in some way. All of them are trying to find themselves in Part One of Naruto, so will the OC. What her name is well you will just have to wait next chapter!

**Review?**

**MaybeWack**

**XXXX**


	2. Home

_**Youth**** Lagoon**_

**Home**

* * *

Konoha is nothing I knew could ever exist. My whole life I was surrounded by gray, for once I could see the sun. I could feel its rays upon my skin, just barely grazing by with its touch, but the warmth I felt was so comforting. I saw green leaves surrounding the village walls, and it's doors open wide and inviting for anyone to come in.

I no longer had to live in gray.

I no longer had to live in my father's shadow but have my own.

The people's lives all bustled about and among one another everyone had a mutual feeling of happiness. I felt it all, taking it in as my mother walked me along next to her to the Hokage's office. Two Chunnins on both sides escorting us around the large crowd. People starring at me, but once no one glared at me.

No one called me a monster.

Being Zabuza's daughter had a title to it's own glory and also demise. I was almost feared by people because of what my father had done to those children. How he slaughtered them, all just by shurikans and kunais but what got people the most is how proud he stood knowing what he had down.

The fear people gave him, the ones who thought where brave but only ended up dying by his sword. It was long, unable to brake or be scratched and had the ability to repair it self. I use to admire it when I was young, picturing myself older and being like him yielding it and slaying down my enemies. As if I would be a heroic figure.

The Seven Swordsmen has no heroic figure.

But all that was behind me, and I had a new home and for once I could have friends. Walking into the academy seeing everyone I was greeted by, no one knew who I was. Not even by my last name did it ring a bell. I felt wanted and not alone. I didn't have to depend on my dad anymore.

For once I could stand my own ground.

In three years I had grown so much. Befriending Naruto even when no one would. How could I not? My dad killed so many people and Naruto had yet to harm anyone. My father was somehow looked up to because he was part of the strongest generation of swordsmen, but Naruto was just pushed away.

And I knew how that could feel.

I had made a new home, and felt knew love from other's around me. I had friends, made enemies, and I somewhat found myself. But it was all crushed when I got the mission.

To go back to my real home.

I didn't want to be back. I didn't want to feel the rain on me. I didn't want to the sea water, or see the people lurking around the village. "And yet here I am" mumbling to myself while sitting on the front of the boat, the bridge being built over head of us and there workers stood all along it.

This is not the mission I should be on

"Hey, Amaya why do you look so sad?" Sakura's voice so soft next to me as if I didn't want anyone to know. And I didn't. All I can think is how can I hide my father? My team mates can't know who he is, or what he has done. They wouldn't understand my love for him, even if he is a monster.

But deep down in me I have my own monster as well.

"It's nothing, just not comfortable here is all. It's all depressing." The mist thick and heavy among the water and making it hard to see. The Hidden Mist Village is a depressing village in its self.

But looking out in front of me all I could see was memories.

"_Why do you always disappear? You're gone for months sometimes…. I don't like that." Looking up at him so big, so large, like a giant rock in front me. "I don't like you leaving, you are suppose to be with me." _stomping my small feet, fists all balled up at my sides and just starring at him. As if back then I was tough against him. His eyes just burning into mine but love ran deep inside of me.

"_You are to young to understand." His old eyes just starring away, and my knees began to shake. Tears dripping down my cheeks getting all upset. "Don't start that." His voice stern, strict, and all I can do is wipe my tears away. _

"_But I don't want you leave me. You always leave me." _He always did seem to leave me at times for Haku. I always thought because he didn't care for me as he did Haku. They understood each other more than I ever did, and even now I feel so left out. _"You always leave me for Haku." _

Even know it feels he is leaving me for Haku.

"Amaya are you sure you're alright. You acting a little strange." I can't tell Sakura or any of my team mates. Not even Naruto knows about my father. No one would understand what it is like, and I don't want anyone too.

"Like I said it's just uncomfortable for me." But she will never know much. Only just another ten minutes until we

reach the shore line and just another ten minutes until this knot in my stomach explodes.

I can't do this.

"_Stop stomping on your heels! You want them to hear!" A hard hit on my heels, the pain as if a bone became broken and fell down. "You want to learn this technique or not. Stop stomping and start walking silently." Tears began to pore from the corners of my eyes. I didn't want to disappoint him, Haku never does. _

"_I'm trying! I" Turning around mad from him hitting my feet. "It's not fare I have to attack you! You're one of the Seven Swords Men! How am I suppose to fool you!" It's never fare anymore. _

_His eyes softened a little but the anger couldn't let up. "Do it like your dancing. When you did ballet, remember how good you where? I barely heard you dance." Looking up at him I felt something that only at small moment he show me.. _

Love.

"Amaya there is something I've been wanting to ask you." Kakashi's voice catching me out of my thoughts and my heart began to race. "How did you know to disarm that man by shattering his joints? What got me even more was how quick and quite you moved against to Chunnin from the Hidden Mist Village." The one who was about to attack Sakura I easily blocked without even a second thought. My father drilled in me so many times vital organs and where to strike.

Kakashi just quickly rounded up the two.

All eye starring at me, and all of the judging. The judgment I didn't want. I can't tell them, I can't. ' Just tell them, Do it' No. NO. The two Chunnins I knew their attacks well because who taught me. My father taught me so well and so hard no matter if three years had gone by I still knew the basics of his training.

I knew the Silent Killing Technique.

"It's just how I was taught to fight is all." Shrugging my shoulders turning to face away from him and everyone else. It wasn't anyone's business what I knew or how I learned to fight. If they find out they find out, if not good. The last things I want anyone to know is that I use to live here.

Kakashi didn't push the subject and no one said anything about it. The boat went under the tunnel that lead to the main streets of the Hidden Mist. The Village known for its name had it heavier in some spots, and other's you could see how it use to be. The trees, the trail, and smelling the sea I couldn't help but picture my dad. How he use to bring me to ocean and go swimming. Small moments of love and affection he would show me.

Even if he's called the Demon of the Hidden Mist.

The memories all began to pour into me. Not hiding my smile, not hiding the blush on my cheeks and how happiness began to fill be being as all my happy memories of my dad poured deep into my soul.

But happiness never lasts long in this village.

Memories are created for a reason, because sometimes reality sinks in and becomes all to unreal for us.

"_There is a dangerous man after my life." The bridge builder stopping and began telling all of us more of the mission. My stomach building up dread and this foreboding feeling eating at me deep down. "You probably heard his name before." Silence, my heart pounding, my hands became all sweating and all I can do is think the worst. "A man named Gatou." _

I already knew about Gatou_. _

_A sigh and relief spread through me as if the world was lifted off my shoulders. Not my father._

The bridge builder was in the way, and seeing the bridge showed how much.

Gatou is a man that is rich as one could ever be, and owned the village because of it. My mother's family and wealth was hurt by him years ago, and all of them left because of it. My father had us leave also because of Gatou and how the Hidden Mist Village became.

Poor.

My father was the only reason why mom and I had any money. If it wasn't for him and giving it almost all of to her so when she left she could live comfortably I don't know how me and her would make it. The missions he went on and certain "jobs" he had done (Some very questionable) was the only reason we even made it in the village.

Looking at it from the boat, I never could understand why my father and Haku stayed. Looking at it, seeing it for what it really is, this village was not home.

"Get me home safely" The bridge builder yelling at us as we began walking to his home on the trail. Naruto and Sakura following his side as kept my distance from them.

Home, this is the last thing this village will ever be.

Walking along with my team, and the bridge builder my thoughts racing all around and hoping I don't run into my father. 'That would be the worst of luck'. Luckily no one here didn't say anything to me yet. My hair no longer blonde form the years of being dyed, trying to hide who I was related to, and now its natural color. Maybe no one will remember me at all.

However us blending in went down hill, as Naruto threw a shurikan into a bush. Every one yelling at him, and Sakura punching him in the face. Walking over to him, having an annoyed look on my face "Nice going. I'm sure that really impressed her." Sarcasm dripping all in my voice.

"Yeah yeah yeah." Naruto rubbing his cheek "Someone is after us I swear" still believing that some imaginary person is coming for us. Looking over at the others and where Kakshi stood a white rabbit was the lucky one that got struck by Naruto's fool of an act.

Haku's rabbit. "No…No…." Fear growing spreading, my legs shaking and my fingers trembling not able to compose myself. That moment a sword come flying out, Kakashi yelling "Everyone get down!" and in that very moment I can feel myself loose. I can feel all my fears come to life.

His sword flew over head, sticking out from a tree. I knew that sword, they way he fought with it, and how he stood when he held it. Its massive size, and ability to never brake, always repairing its self.

Here I am with my team at the other end of it.

There proudly standing ahead my father looking at us. Starring while he stood on the hilt of his sword watching us. Looking at us, and his eyes never moving to look at me. "No…" Barely whisper from my lips. This can't happen not now. "No….. please." The fear of him harming my friends becoming all to real to me.

My breathing became hard as Kakashi telling us to stay back, lifting up his head band to use his sharingan. My father wanting the old man. Kakashi speaking to us "Surround and protect Tazuna-san . Do no enter the fight. That's the team work here." and yet his voice did nothing to make me move.

"Please…. Don't…" I never wanted to see this side of my father yet here I am. Watching him, starring at him, and yet he didn't look at me at all.

"Ah… I already get to see the famous sharing an. I'm honored." His voice, the way he spoke bringing back memories. My father, the man who killed past students, stood amongst us talking about the sharing an, about the handbook he had when he was an assassin and that he knew about Kakashi.

"Now let's end the talking I have to kill the old man." Something just began pouring into my throat. A small amount of vomit working its way up and I can feel my stomach churn. I don't want to see this man die, or my team. "But Kakashi seems I have to beat you first." Disappearing the sword with him I began to loose it.

The mist grew, I knew this technique the same one he taught me. Right before he would use Silent Killng Technique. "Stop!" My voice screaming at him through the mist, yelling, not wanting to see this side of him. I saw it once, the way he looked when he killed those people. How sickening it was to watch him cut them up. "Please stop!" I couldn't bare to watch that all over again.

"Ayama…" Looking at me, watching my breathing hard while my heart pacing, rapidly beating I swear my dad hearing all of it.

"Kakashi you know he's going to use the Silent Killing Technique. Even with the sharnigan you're not going to be able to see him the whole time." Eyes watching me but no questions being asked. All at once surrounding Tazuna, protecting him, but my legs shaking the whole time.

My father is a man who enjoys a kill.

Sparring with my father was one thing but now this is completely different. 'He wouldn't kill me…. He couldn't' but deep I began thinking he would. 'No he loves me right?' He has to love me, he did at one point anyway. Been three years maybe he doesn't anymore.

His voice again, naming all the major organs he could use to kill us, all that he taught me, but he couldn't on me… right? "Liver, lungs, spine, clerical vein…" I remember when he taught me how to shatter an elbow when he first began training me. I remember the look in eyes when spoke in detail about it. "Neck vein, brain, kidneys, heart. Which one I should go after…. Ayama?"

My name he said my name. In some sick way, in some twisted love I had for a man that was my father I felt hope that he wouldn't kill me. I felt loss because now my team mates now know who I am to him. And it's what my father wanted, this what he needed to have. More fear of him that now it began to radiate off of me.

"_Team mates will always have your back"_ He always told me that, telling me that a team will always work together no matter what. But knowing my father he didn't believe that, the Seven s Swordsmen hardly friends to one another and now he is using it for his own means of manipulation.

An easy way to attack us all if they would turn on me.

Sasuke began shaking next to me, I can feel the fear radiate off him, just as it did me just a few moments ago. But Kakashi talking, his words comforting him and me. Comforting everyone while my father hid away from us, waiting for a moment to strike.

There in a moment, just right away in front of Tazuna my father with his sword stood behind us all. Swinging his sword, all of us ducking from it, but last second a strong blunt object hitting my chest. Pain pouring through me, my lungs unable to breathe, and my body air around me feeling rough fabric and colliding into skin.

Looking up, a bush and tree's surrounding me unable to see my team, but my father's arms holding me. "Stay back and away. Don't move and act hurt. Or next time I will brake your ribs." A water clone braking.

"Don't kill them!" Quickly speaking hoping if I plead with him he won't. Hoping that maybe if I am here he won't kill them all.

"I won't" Just like that his water clone broke, water spraying me and dropping me to the ground. He's not going to kill them, he's not going to kill my team mates, maybe he never was going to from the beginning.

"Amaya!" My name being called and listening to my father, knowing he didn't want to hurt me I obeyed his word. Acting hurt, like I couldn't breathe and holding my chest keeping in mind to act injured as much as possible.

Kakashi held a kunai to my father's neck, and then my father reappearing behind him once again. Kakashi and Zabuza both swinging at one another with weapons in hand. Throwing each other back, my father quickly getting to his feet, and the moment Kakshi hit the water is when he lost.

My father appearing behind and began to perform Water Prison No Jutsu. "You tried to escape the water big mistake. " Kakashi now trap in my fathers water prison, just always he always had done to his victims in the past, his way of playing with them.

My father creating a clone, emerging from the water started to bring back old memories. 'Play hurt, play you can't move and that your in pain' Trying not to want to hurt him, trying not to want to fight him, but all I could remember is sparring with him.

"Wearing those headbands and acting like Ninjas. A real ninja is someone who has survived numerous brushes with death." His body forming with the water. There his clone stood perfectly, looking just like him. "Only when you're good enough to be listed in my handbook can you start calling your self Ninjas."

With a blink of an eye he had sent Naruto flying back, his headband coming off, landing near by him on the ground. My father standing there, mocking us, my team, and I did something I wasn't suppose to do. '_Act like your hurt'_. I didn't listen to him.

My foot connected with his face, braking the clone an it splattering. Another one made up, I can feel it behind me, lurking and about to attack. Quickly moving just as it swung its sword, jumping up, landing on the hilt, and surprising it. Then a punch from the back as another hit me. Seeing black spots, my head all fuzzy, and my vision going in and out.

"Ayama are you alright!" Naruto next to me on the ground as headache grew surrounding my head. Nodding my head as one clone stood in front of us. _'I won't'_. Smirking to clone, smirking at my father, and seeing his face and watching it change. For a split second a proud look was on his face.

For a moment I saw he is proud that I am his daughter.

* * *

**Author's Note: **I'm really trying to stick to the Naruto plot, I don't want to go off track with it or ruin it in anyway. Ayama had her little fight scene there, short yes, but Naruto and Sasuke will have their's next chapter. I posted a link of a drawing of what Ayama looks like on my profile page. Please feel free and check it out since I have yet to describe what she looks like. There will be another one up later on with a different outfit but that's for some tike now.

Thank you for following this story, and I hope more of you start too. I am really enjoying typing this up. Never would I have thought I make another Naruto story. I am still debating if she will end up with Shikamaru, still most likely, but we shall see. I definitely want to get into more of the Naruto characters, because the title of this story does mean something. You shall see eventually.

Once again thanks to following this story!

**Review?**

**MaybeWack**

**XXXX**


End file.
